


Finding The Light

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bittersweet, Cats, Children, Family, Gen, Ghosts, Halloween, Loneliness, Love, Past Character Death, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Etta is a lonely little ghost who's lost her way to the Light. But then Kitty finds her, and she's not alone anymore...





	Finding The Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outruntheavalanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/gifts).



> Dear outruntheavalanche, I saw your requests and couldn't resist writing something for you - I hope you like what I came up with! <3
> 
> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

“You’re here too, Kitty? I’m glad to see you, but you must have lost your way to the Light like I did. Or did you wait here for me?”

Kitty nudged Etta’s leg with her little cold nose, rubbing against her and purring. Etta smiled and bent down to pet the cat, so happy that she would never be alone again.

She had felt so lonely at first after falling asleep in her little bed with the rose-pink quilt and never waking up. It felt good not to be sick and in pain any more, but she didn’t like to see her parents, her older sisters and her beloved grandmother crying and not being able to comfort them, or realizing that her baby brother would grow up not remembering her.

But then Kitty had found her, and for the first time since not waking, Etta could smile.

Kitty had been a part of Etta’s early life, and had been there before Etta was a baby; she had really belonged to Grandma, who lived with the family, and was already very old by the time Etta was born. She was gentle and soft to stroke, and never minded it when Etta picked her up and carried her around. Etta was her favorite among the children, and she had slept most nights on the foot of Etta’s bed.

She had passed over long before Etta, but now she was here with Etta again, loving and sweet as she had always been.

“Grandma said there was a beautiful Light you’re supposed to go to when you cross over. Let’s go to her room and see if it’s in there.”

Kitty walked at Etta’s side as they slipped through the door of Etta’s room and climbed the stairs.

Outside the full moon was rising, and as Etta looked out the window of Grandma’s room she saw several small costumed figures on the street, carrying bags or plastic pumpkins and ringing doorbells. Etta watched them with a wistful smile, knowing that her sisters were among them, and wishing that she could be there too, dressed up as a witch or a fairy and getting loads of candy while her mother stood close by, holding her little brother and making sure the girls were safe. Daddy and Grandma would be at home, waiting for other trick-or-treaters to arrive.

“But I wouldn’t go out dressed up as a ghost,” Etta whispered, bending down to pick Kitty up and cuddle her. “We don’t need to dress up to be ghosts now, Kitty.”

“I thought I’d see you in here tonight, my darlings.”

Etta uttered a cry of joy as Grandma swept both child and cat up in her loving arms. 

“The veil between the worlds is thin tonight, so we can see and feel each other. But only for a little while, so let me help you find your way into the Light.”


End file.
